Flashlight
by Tory494
Summary: Everybody you need to read this, this is not a joke, this is my life. Every day I am in danger not in the way you are, but from them, the wolves. Werewolves. Oh gaud there after me. Own work please R R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Prologue/Introduction

I never thought I would die this way. In all the ways I had imagined it, in all of my wildest imagination, I never dreamed that it would be this.

What a way. I wonder how they were going to cover it up.

How does the world think that Chase Elizabeth Stevens dies?

A car accident, a mugging gone wrong, maybe they will say I drowned. There's enough ocean around here for the last one to work. Or perhaps they won't try and hide what's happened to me; I mean after all, the best place to hide something is in plain sight right? Maybe I'll turn into an unsolved murder, a homicide in this small little place in England, I'd make front page news.

I could just imagine what the papers would write, MURDER BY THE SEA. Or maybe something like, UNSOLVED UNKNOWN.

I'm kidding myself; there to careful for that, the truth was I would just disappear. That or they had turned into the animals that they are and are just going to eat me and leave me, but I doubt that, I doubt that very much.

I took in what I was sure to be one of my last deep breaths and squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want my last sight to be of these four menacing creatures gathered around me.

So I thought of him.

My breathing was more ragged now, I felt my self growing weak, and my body felt like it was falling.

I heard a loud crack and was only dimly aware that it was my head that had made that sound.

Everything went dark.

Well I think I did pretty well with that don't you? I might not be as bad at this book writing jumbo as I thought I was, nice to know.

By now you know that my name is Chase, well good, you're paying attention. Because it's really, really Important that you all pay attention to what I'm going to say to you in this story, it is not a joke, everything that I write about has happened and is continuing to, I am risking my life by telling you all in my story simply: the world you know and live in is a lie. Things happen in this world, every night, every day and we all simply shrug it off.

Did you know that our brains are amazing thing's so smart and so capable of almost anything, even capable of making us think we've seen something different to what we have, even making us forget something all together.

The point I'm making by telling you that is simply, you have all come into contact with the other world countless times, but you just don't remember.

Now here comes the risking my life part, please don't put this book down, read it as fast as you can and hide it because by reading it you are joining in to my journey, you're life is now in danger to.

But I'm still not explaining am I?

Mostly to know what I mean you need to read my story, I am giving away priceless secrets, secrets that have been kept for centuries. Secrets that they would kill to protect, does that make it any clearer to you on the fact that I can die because I'm telling you this, I hope so because a lot more people than just me can get hurt from this. You for one, my friends, and my publishers it is that important anyone who reads my story can be hurt and killed. Why are you looking out of the window? Read!


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

One

"Another school Chase" My mother shrieked at me for the third time. "I can not believe that you've been kicked out of another school!" I took a deep breath and tried to look sorry.

It didn't work.

"What on earth are we going to do now?" I watched as she fell into the chair across from me, a small wooden table dividing us, Harry Travis, my step father sat next to her. She hadn't asked me the question she had merely asked it aloud just in case there was a pitying God out there to answer.

I ducked my head. The last thing I wanted now was for my mother and Harry to see the emotions running across my face.

"Look at her!" she yelled to her newest husband. "I bet she isn't even sorry."

I had to feel sorry for the man, he sure picked a woman to marry, and he sure picked a family to marry into. What on earth got into him?

Don't get me wrong Harry was great, I loved him to bits, but he brought him self heart failure and an early grave by shacking up with us.

Not that I couldn't see what had attracted him in the first place, for all her faults, my mum was a beautiful woman.

She sat there looking miserable, sinking her head into her hands, her ringlets of gold spilled out around her. In my opinion she had the most amazing hair, it was the type of hair a run way model would be dieing to have, and it curled in perfect ringlets of its own accord.

She was also slim, a nice size ten, I was so envious of her, She had one of those figures that she could eat as much as she wanted and didn't gain an ounce of weight. Even after two children.

Her eyes were blue and she had one of those Betty Boop love heart faces.

I took the opportunity to look up, my mum seemed to be engrossed in studying the back of her eye lids and mumbling to her self, Harry sat there staring at me.

Harry wasn't what I would have called attractive, although when he was smiling I could see what had drawn my mum to him, but he wasn't smiling now.

He had a full head of bleach blond hair once, now he just had a ring around the back of his head, like grandpa from Rugrats, that old cartoon they sometimes rerun on TV. He was muscular once I guess, but years of sitting idle wore on that, not that he was lazy. He was tall at five foot something or was it six, I couldn't remember.

He was frowning deeply at me, no help from that corner then; I looked away from him and stared out of the window.

It was raining, again.

"Well?" I turned back again. "Aren't you going to say anything?" my mother tried not to screech at me.

"Would you believe me mum?" I asked in a small voice. I looked nothing like my mum, a fact that I think didn't help matters at all, as I look more like my dead beat father. In her mind I probably acted like him too, what a disappointment for a daughter.

I ducked my head again trying to hide behind my hair.

Unlike my mum I had long hair to her shoulder length curls. It was a chocolate coffee colour; I shrugged it over my shoulder so that I couldn't be seen well. It worked for the most part, but I knew Harry knew better though.

I know it was silly of me, to blame mine and my mothers broken relationship on what I looked like, but you just had to have seen the way she looked at me after he left.

My eyes were hazel green, more green than hazel, hidden beneath a thick layer of black eyeliner. I didn't wear a lot of make up but mascara and eyeliner I wouldn't live without. The only thing I had gotten from my mum was her shaped head, a nice love heart for my dead strait chocolate hair to sit on; I raised a hand to lean my forehead on.

I wasn't slim like her either, I was taller though (well taller than my mum), she was about five' four maybe five' five. I was five' six and a size fourteen.

I sighed.

"What, am I supposed to believe that you '_accidentally'_ almost set your science teacher on fire, and then you _'accidentally' _turned around and punched a girl?" she spat out sarcastically. Harry put his hand on her arm to calm her. He looked at me. My head was still slightly bent although I was sitting up now.

"Yes mum that's what happened." I said in the tiniest voice I could manage. Anything louder and all the anger and venom in my mind would have come out, another thing I had inherited from my dear old daddy, a short temper.

She scoffed.

"Fine then" I bellowed at her "Don't believe me, not that you ever do!" I stood up fast, my chair toppling backwards to crash on the floor.

"Sit down right now young lady!" she shouted back just as loud.

"NO!"

Harry spoke up for the first time since I had gotten home an hour ago. His deep voice rumbled quietly but full of authority. "Calm down, both of you, Carry sit down Chase pick up your chair."

I did as he said just because it was Harry who asked, he was the only one of my mother's husbands who had given me the time of day. He was genuinely nice; it was rarity in this house.

I didn't sit down again.

"You both need to talk, and I don't mean scream at one another, or one talk endlessly whilst the other sits day dreaming out of the window." He looked pointedly at me. "You need to set things strait."

"Bu…" I went to interrupt.

"No listen to me. It's like living in world war two again, I never know when another bomb is going to drop, and we need to straiten it out now."

I slowly sank back known into my chair, Harry was making sense, but I knew this could only end badly, me and mum we just couldn't communicate. The only person/thing I could talk to was our dog MoJo JoJo another cartoon character name.

"How am I supposed to believe that she accidentally set a teacher on fire?" my mum asked Harry her blue eyes searching his brown. "To many times Harry, she's done it to many times."

I felt my anger peak again.

"Maybe you should ask her that, not me, that's the problem, you're not communicating."

I probably failed to mention that Harry's parents were shrinks.

My mum looked at me for an answer.

"I didn't do it deliberately, really, well the fire part anyway." I began. But I knew by the blank look in her eyes that she already had made her mind up to not listen, to not believe. This was a display for Harry, so he could see her 'trying' to communicate with me. "The Bunsen was lit, I was looking out the window, but I wasn't paying close attention. The girls behind me, they were talking, I was listening." I failed to mention that they were talking about me. "Danielle 'walked' into me." I waved to fingers at either side of my head. "I knocked the Bunsen, it hit Mrs Bea, so I got angry." I slumped in my seat letting my head touch the table. "I hit Danielle."

"I'm sorry Harry." She steamed out. "But I can't believe that." I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. "This has happened to many times… no… I just can't."

The one downer, besides my quick temper, was that the said quick temper was in some was linked to my tear ducts. In fact all my emotions seemed to be linked to my tear ducts.

I couldn't figure out whether I was almost at the point of crying because I was angry or if it was because for just the once I had hoped my mother was willing to listen.

I hoped in vain.

I made my decision then, it was cast out time, I couldn't hang on to my hope that she would one day listen. Some how I knew she never would, admittedly I had been a disappointment, but I was seventeen now, couldn't she believe in me once just this once?

I had the undeniable desire to hurt her, I wanted to hurt her the way she had just hurt me, my breath became laboured with the self control I was exerting trying to keep the biting words in.

I think Harry could see that. Poor man had no way to stop me.

"You can't or won't mother?" my voice was cold, over-controlled; I could see the shock register on my mums face.

Never before had I spoken thus to her, but I had made my mind up now, if she wasn't willing to try. I wouldn't.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Girls…" Harry started.

"No… she wants to hear this." I stood up. I usually had a soft voice; it was twisted with the silent tears on my face and the cold manner in which I presented it. "Is it that you can't believe it Mum?" I didn't let her answer. "I think it's that you won't."

Her cool blue eyes looked up at me, wondering and wary, it was all the answer I needed. I nodded.

"Okay, fine, then believe this." My heart rate was soaring, I hated this place, I hated all this and I was sure as hell going to tell them. "I can't stand it here, I hate everything about it. I have everything about this house, the street. I hate the way we pretend to be some perfect happy family for your stupid friends." I was screaming now. "I hate everything about this all of it, I hate living here, and I hate living with you!"

I watched as the confusion left her face, pain took its place, I couldn't stay in this room. Another mistake made by me, the trouble maker of the Travis/Stevens family, I stormed out of the room passed Harry's feeble protests.

I didn't look any where else as I grabbed my bag and coat off of the rail, the mail had come, and I picked up what was mine and slammed the door on the way out. I had gone over the top, I knew that, but I couldn't have helped my self. Could you? Being hurt like that? I should have said something, done it differently, I should go back.

I stopped half way down the street in indecision. It was still raining. I was soaked through. I dropped my bag on the floor as I struggled into my coat. I had a ten pound note in my bag, which would do me for the moment, give my mum a chance to calm down before I showed myself again.

I walked briskly towards Margate, I could have easily taken the bus, but I was too angry. The walk would help me burn off the extra energy.

I concentrated heavily on my breathing. I was sorry for the things I said, but, somehow it always works out that way doesn't it.

When you come to expect disappointment from somebody you don't really realise when they don't, it's just the times they do that stick's around. So I guess I've become a bit of an expectant disappointment.

When I finely had my feelings under control I looked up. I had been walking for a while; I was deep in the heart of Margate, surrounded by shops. Margate had dropped in esteem in the last few years, all the shops moving over to the shopping centre in Broadstairs. There were still a few nice places though.

I stopped out side of a little café and considered for a moment, it looked like a nice enough place. It was next door to a shoe zone.

With my mind made up, I went in.

I sat in a nice little table both away from the window, at least in the back of the place I could almost pretend that it had stopped raining; I sighed and buried my head into my hands.

"What can I get you?" A male voice asked, I wasn't sure but it sounded familiar, possibly, I had been to enough schools.

My skin prickled, it was as if a huge gust of wind had gone through the shop and only affected me, I was being stupid I was cold nothing more.

"Hot chocolate… can I have cream and marshmallows on that please?" I didn't budge from the way I sat. It wasn't important if I did or didn't, it might be rude but hey, with the week I've had so far.

"Coming right up" I guess he hesitated; he took in a breath as if to say something, but then just walked off.

I always managed to wind up back in this same old predicament, admittedly I wasn't the best of students, but my grades were fair. I was no where near being the perfect daughter but, I've tried, god knows I've tried. I just couldn't seem to make it work between us, mum and I, and she didn't seem to want to make it work.

I admit to it being my fault about the other four schools, call it a state of rebellion, it was understandable, if you knew our family situation that was.

This time I had really tried, I had gone almost a year without something going wrong, and it was working. I was even getting my history grade up.

I wasn't popular, but that didn't bother me, in fact I wasn't well liked at all. I had a total of one friend, Kara, she was the best. But it didn't bother me; I'm not the type who can easily get to know people, some what a social reject.

But even though I was okay with not being liked, it still hurt to hear people talking about me, I think that's why I over reacted when Dan knocked me. Because I had heard what she was saying, it was lie's of coarse, but I couldn't really say oh I'm listening to you by the way and you're wrong about that.

I groaned.

The waiter was back with my drink, he sat it down a little from my head, and it smelled really good.

I expected him to leave strait away so when he just stood there I looked up, I couldn't see him clearly passed the glair from the light above his head, and I was kind of puzzled.

"You mind?" he asked motioning to the chair across from me.

"Be my guest." I said coldly. I just wanted to be left alone.

I took a better look at him as he sat over from me, trying to place him, he really did look familiar.

His hair was black, long and messy. He had it tied back in a pony tail probably because work, he smiled, and I looked away. In that glance I saw that his eyes were a mocha brown, his skin was a russet colour, he looked like one of those Native Americans you see on TV sometimes. He looked very out of place in dreary old England.

Then it hit me. He was Danielle's boyfriend, Samuel Bennington, the exchange student. It didn't surprise me when she started dating him I mean come on she had been with anyone with legs at school. It was only in her nature that when he came, tall dark and handsome as he was, which undeniable he was, she just had to lap him up.

I took another look at him quickly, making it look as though I was scanning the room, not that I was a good actor. He could tell the ruse, a small dimpled smile flashed across his face as I did; I wonder how bad I looked.

"Chase Stevens right?" he asked as if he didn't know, I bet he knew who I was full well and right, I bet he knew what had happened between me and his girl friend too.

"Yeah" was all I said, this wasn't a situation I wanted to be in, I had come close to breaking Dan's nose this morning and now I'm sitting having hot chocolate with her boyfriend. Yeah if there is a God, he hates me.

Sam flashed a grin again; it was almost as if he was thinking what I was. Oh, I didn't like the thought of that, at all.

"We have history with one another yes?" his voice was thick with an accent defiantly out of place in this little area, he sounded like he should be running from cowboys in a western some place. Not that it wasn't nice it was, really, really nice. It was deep and husky, the melt me where you stand type of voice, I had to smile at my stupid thoughts.

"We HAD history together." His brows nit in confusion, I sighed, "I don't go to the school anymore, as of today actually, so yeah." I looked at him now and pulled my hot chocolate around to face me.

"Did you not like it there?" he had to be kidding me.

I raised my eye brow at him. "You haven't heard?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Heard what?" I had to give it to him, if he was acting he was good at it, I mean the first person Dan would have turned to was her boyfriend for sympathy. I couldn't do this.

"Look I'm going to go okay." I said standing up.

He put his hand over mine, it was unusually warm. I pulled away quickly.

"Don't." he said in a quiet voice. I abruptly sat, I didn't know why; he had this command about him all of a sudden. It was almost like he grew, got bigger, I was almost scared into sitting. But he was smiling, bright, like nothing had happened. Gosh I must be more out of it than I thought.

"What?" I asked not sure what I was thinking, what I was about to do, I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry you were saying?"

He smiled wearily, "your hot chocolate," he motioned with his hand "it's getting cold."

"Huh… so it is." I smiled. What was I thinking before?

"So school, have you decided what you are going to do instead?"

I looked down at my hands after taking a long drink from my rapidly cooling chocolate, I was still a little shaken from what ever had just happened, not that I knew what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"No." I was honest with him. I looked at him for a fleeting moment, he looked interested but unwilling to press, it was strange that the person that is willing to listen to my side of things was so far from who I needed and yet so perfect for what I needed. I'm not even sure that made sense. "I got kicked out of school… again. I had an argument with my Mum, said some things I really shouldn't have, I was angry." I took another look at him then went on to study my hands.

"That is why you are here?" he prompted gently willing to let me continue but also stop.

"Yes, I walked out of the house after getting angry, I get angry very easy, I think I get it from my dad." I finished my drink. "Truth be told I really don't know what I'm going to do now, I can't not do any A-levels and yet I'm not sure that I can get another place with my track record."

"Could you not go to a collage?" I studied him for a moment, he was looking at me as if he really was considering my problem, a different reaction from anyone else's, obviously he hadn't be warned away from me yet.

"No, a collage doesn't offer all that I want to study." I sighed.

"I can see your problem, as for your mum, I am not so sure I see. Why not just say you are sorry?" simple logic why didn't I think of that? I shouldn't be so sarcastic even in my head, he was listening to me after all, not shouting in disbelieve.

"Its not so easy to talk to my mum, we're like polar opposites, I say one thing she believes another." I shrugged.

"If it's any consolation, I believe I know what you mean." He gave me a lopsided grin.

"Doubt it."

"Really, me and my father in the same room, you would think the cowboys were attacking." He chuckled a little.

"Mayhap" I smiled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't think about it for a while, take the chance to clear your head, the summer holidays are coming up. Why don't you use the summer to get a job and use that time to look for a school?" that actually sounded really good.

"That sounds really good." I looked at my watch, it was half eight, time to be going. "I should be going; I hope your boss isn't angry, I mean you've been sitting with me for the better part of an hour."

"Nah no problem, my shift finished just before you came in" he grinned at me. He really was quite handsome, but hey, he was taken property. Plus who would go for a girl like me anyhow.

I nit my brows in confusion "Then why…" I motioned to my empty glass.

"You looked beat, I-I-ah, thought you could do with the company." He once again gave me a weary lopsided smile. I couldn't blame him for the pretence, with the moods I go in and out of. Sheash I'm amazed I felt so calm now.

"Well thanks I guess, umm, how much was that?" I asked digging through my bag, my mail was there, I had plum forgotten all about it.

"Nah no problem I got it." I smiled at him; this guy was so weird, in a good kind of way. He had a little hand gesture every time he said that, he would lift his hand slightly from the table curl his two last fingers, and stretch out his thumb four finger and middle finger shaking it in a no, no, gesture.

"If you're sure." He walked me to the door; I guess he had already paid for the drink, it had stopped raining. "So… I'll be seeing you around." I said doubting it.

"Yeah sure" He agreed.

"Umm thanks Sam, for listening, I bet you didn't think you were in for that?" my voice shook a little.

"Nah, it's really no problem." He winked and began to back away still facing me, he put a hand up in fair well just before he turned to walk away, he was tall, really tall.

I pulled my coat around me tighter and started the walk home feeling lighter than I had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Home was dark by the time I managed to get in, the lights were out and the door locked, I knew mum and Harry were out as the car they used together was gone

Two

Home was dark by the time I managed to get in, the lights were out and the door locked, I knew mum and Harry were out as the car they used together was gone. Harry didn't like to drive at night so if anyone had gone out alone it would have been mum, however seeing as Harry's one of those 'a woman needs protecting type' she wouldn't have gone alone.

I dug deep into my bag for my key; I panicked a little when I couldn't find it, as I swear I put it into there this morning.

Well hey now; what the hell was I going to do? Sit out here and wait all night?

A huge gust of wind blew. I shivered, spring was freezing… I'm sure it's not meant to be, but this year it certainly was.

I can't believe that I forgot my key. What sort of idiot does that? Well apparently that sort of idiot would be me.

I looked about at the street wondering, would Kara be in? She only lives a few streets down from us. That was if her parents hadn't yet heard of my, not so little indiscretion today, seeing as they're on the parent teacher board I would have thought they had of. So I guess not to Kara's then.

Pulling my coat around me tighter I perched onto the foot high wall next to the door of our semidetached house, I was in for a long night, especially if Harry and my mum were out for a long time. I wonder if Aaron, my little brother, would answer his phone. He was staying with his friend Zack, if he took his key I could walk there and get it, it was about the same distance as Kara's only in the opposite direction.

Another skin chilling gust of wing blew, they just don't make coats thick enough these days, seeing as I could practically feel my chest turn slowly to clumps of ice.

I don't suppose that I would feel so cold or that this street would get so cold if we were in a closed off aria, the house we were living in wasn't exactly open field but the street was like a circle that trapped cold air in the centre of it, just saving it all up for one of my crappy days. Not that they were rare, well, now that explains England's none existent summers.

Our house was a nice enough house in the day time but in the shadows and the dark of night, to me it just seemed plain old creepy, but then with my state of mind every thing seems just plain old creepy.

The outside of our house was a modern attempt at making it look old Victorian, the fire black wooden panelling, the off white pealing paint. For me the worst thing about it was the balcony that looked as if it was going too fall onto my head at any moment. I'm surprised that it lasted so long, well the ten years that we have lived here any way, it just looks plain menacing. No wonder that not one of us has set foot on the thing.

Just as I was thinking this a particularly nasty gust of wind lashed agenised the house, and me who just happened to be sitting there, a moan of creaking wood split the silence of the night.

I jumped.

Stupid house!

I meant what I had said, I hate this place I really do, and I miss my home in London. At least I knew who I was out there. Even if I was only seven when we moved, when you find a place that really feels like home, you never forget it.

This place is slow compared to the hustle and bustle of the every day London life, I still talk to the few friends I had out there, the two real friends anybody can make at the age of seven any way. Tina Roland and Kevin Standham who now, thanks to my brilliance they are now an item.

So I guess that makes my total of friends exactly, umm, three...

I sighed.

I really should sit back and re-evaluate where I'm going with my life. I've got my GCSE's so no problems on that end, but A-levels are a must, not easy considering my choice of schools has dropped dramatically.

I could work like Sam suggested. That didn't seem like a bad idea, lots of people now days do that take a gap year and work, granted most of them didn't go back to school, but I wouldn't be one of those. It sounded like my best option.

As for school its self, I could work that out, if I saved my money I wouldn't have to go to a school down here. Perhaps I could get a place in a school up in Canterbury, take the train up there everyday, I could even find a school that did bed and board. Maybe even go as far as London.

As for mum I honestly couldn't say, I think things are dead more or less in that corner; we have both done things and said things that we shouldn't have. The truth of it is mum and I have never been on the same page a moment in our lives.

She had Harry, she'll survive, and we're more like acquaintance's now anyway. So that's half sorted.

To be honest, I sound like a good idea I'm just not sure if I'll ever follow through with it, I'm not known to finish the things I start.

The wind was picking up. There was a particular nasty grown coming from the balcony, accompanied by the crashing of our back gate slamming repeatedly.

I was bone cold now; the wind was so bitter that it almost felt like liquid ice flowing through my veins, gone was my nice warm blood.

I think we are in for a storm.

I stood up to see if moving would help keep me warmer, it didn't help in the slightest, but it did keep my mined from wondering all over the place like it had been.

The creaking and banging became a constant sound, along with the howling of the wind, and a new development… rain.

It started light at first, and then steadily increased to a fast pounding; I pulled my mobile out to call Aaron. It was just my luck though, I had no signal, so it was sit here and get drenched, or get drenched and walk to Zack's place. Or seeing as I'm already drenched I could knock on our neighbour's door. I wouldn't do that however, I wouldn't have even considered it even if I wasn't cold to the core, I didn't exactly get along with them, there daughter to be more exact.

I could feel my mascara and eyeliner run down my cheeks, the rain was doing a well and truly good job of ending my evening, and I was already starting to sniffle.

I groaned and slammed my arms down in annoyance, one arm connected with my leg which was so cold it felt as if there were a million needles crashing into it from the slight contact; the other hit my coat pocket making a little object collide with my right leg.

I put my hand into the deep pocket and let out a loud cry of annoyance, I pulled it out and looked down with a stare of utter contempt, and sitting in my palm was a nice neat set of shinny keys.

I stormed over to our front door key in hand, I think the only thing dry about me was the inside of my bag; I used one of those new slime line insulated bags. It was going cheep on the sail.

Controlling the shaking of my hand so I could actually open the door I pushed the key in and turned, the door swung open, warmth hit me almost instantly.

I scrambled inside not wanting to spend another moment in the cold and dreary weather.

As I suspected from the moment I got in, the house was empty. Something I wasn't used to. Having the house to myself… I'm not a paranoid person really, but every creak in this house was making me nervous.

I walked up the stairs slowly, it was funny to think I had lived in this house for ten years and had never been alone in it once. It was only now I realised how noisy it is.

The washing machine was on and churning loudly in the kitchen, there must have been a buckle on a belt in it or something because at random moments you could here a thump. We had an old grandfather clock in the front room, even from here half way up the stairs you could here the slow tick ticking, the floor boards seemed to have a life of there own as well.

It didn't help that it was gone ten, dark raining, and even when we're inside you could hear the sound of the balcony creaking away.

A loud crash of thunder made me jump out of my skin; I missed the next step and held to the railing for dear life, my heart rate increasing like crazy.

Turning I sat on the stares, I groaned and wiped my eyes, only after pulling my hands away black did I remember the mascara. I groaned.

Today was so not my day. Lets tally this up shall we, I've been kicked out of my fourth school, I have a grand total of three friends two for which are in London, I have a father I have only ever seen twice in my life, my mother is no longer talking to me… I'm sure I could list more; I have a full seventeen years of it.

And then much to my humiliation, I began to cry, hard.

Why me? What the hell have I ever done to deserve this, seriously, why does my life have to be like this?

My head hit my knees.

I was kidding myself, how the hell could I do this?

The sound of my sobs was increased in volume as the house was empty; it was as if they echoed around me, drowning me in my own misery. I curled up on the stairs, trying to find some corner of my brain there could be comfort in. But there wasn't one.

I was dimly aware of the sound of our front door creaking open, it was as if my brain registered and dismissed it, I sucked in a deep breath that sounded as if I were hyperventilating. After catching my breath I let out a whole new round of sobs. I felt like I had cried more in this night than I ever had in my entire life, and still it wasn't stopping, my head was spinning.

It was a shock to me when I felt my body being pulled into a strong embrace, a strangled noise between a hiccup and a squeak passed through my lips, I stiffened ever so slightly.

"Hush," it was Harry, "calm down sweetie, that's it, calm down."

I tried to raise my head to look at him, two things stopped me. the first was that Harry was holding on to me so tightly that I didn't have and head room to move into, the second, the mixture of the rain and the crying has made my mascara react somewhat like glue.

Harry began to rub little circles into my back, it was soothing, and soon I had stopped crying apart from little hiccups every so often.

"That's better… now what was all that about?" Harry's voice was light but concerned.

I tried to talk, all that came from my mouth was an unintelligible amount of blubber, and it would have been funny if I didn't feel so crappy.

"Shhh… don't worry, tell you what; go get in the shower. Okay? Get your self warmed up, you're like a drowned rat, then if you feel up to it come down and we can talk if not get your self into bed and sleep it off." Nothing sounded better to me right now than a steaming hot shower.

I don't know how I managed it, but some how I did, and with minimal injury to myself to.

I currently stood under a torrent of wonderfully hot water; it felt amazing, so good that I can no longer remember what cold feels like. I lent forward so that the water could storm my back, oh yes this was heaven; nothing in the world could possibly be as good as this shower.

I grabbed the face cloth from the side and delicately started to remove my make up, what was left of it any how, which proved to be a lot actually and quite painful.

My eyes were sore from the crying, I would have to douse them with peppermint face cream, or as a special treat my favourite coconut face cream. It was so expensive I only ever used it on special occasions or when I'm in dire need of a pick me up, I would say that this counted as one such occasion, dire need that is.

I ran my fingers through what wasn't knotted of my hair, which wasn't an awful lot, and contemplated which shampoo and conditioner to use. I think I was in an apple and mango mood, or perhaps a honey and peach, yes honey and peach.

I let out a long sigh, I felt so tired. It had defiantly been a long day. I don't understand how I make things go so wrong, it's not as if I _want _my mother to hate me, perhaps I have an undiscovered disease.

I'm attracted to places that are or could be dangerous, I wouldn't know if that's the type of man I liked, I have only ever had one boy friend in my life and I was seven at the time.

Everyone tries to keep at least a ten meter distance from me, sometimes even making it quite clear that they didn't want to even spend a second at the same table with me, what, I smell or something? I don't think I do, I mean I shower every other morning and have baths the every evening I get a chance with a mother who likes water as much as I do. So smelling is out of the picture.

It couldn't be my personality could it, nobody takes the time to really get to know me so how can they judge me not a suitable friend, and the friends that I do have haven't mentioned any personality disorders.

I moved in the shower so that it now beat down on the back of my neck and shoulders. There was a full tank of hot water seeing as nobody had used any today.

That made me think, where was mum? Surly she would have come back with Harry.

I washed the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair.

At least my eyes no longer felt as if they were being glued together with tarmac, I kind of felt refreshed, tired but refreshed. After another five minutes I finally decided it was time to get out, that and I could feel the temperature of the water gradually getting colder. The last thing I wanted because of the rain was a cold shower.

I jumped out of the bath and got myself into my towel and bath robe before the cold air could take the new found warmth away.

My hair was soaking through but that was okay, I would blow dry it, Oh… more warm air.

I looked at the clock as I walked the short distance to my bed room, which after ten years is still a faded blue, not that I minded blue in fact it was my favourite colour, far, far better than pink, if you ask me.

The curtains was an equally faded blue colour, I didn't have a carpet but a wooden floor which was in need of a desperate polish. In the centre was a white-grey rug. I didn't have any furniture in the room that matched, my chest of draws was a white wood, my wardrobe a red wood, and my bed side table and draw was what manor of wood I don't know but its grey now and chipped all over. I didn't own a lot of stuff; I wasn't a keeper of much, only little things I kept in my memory box. Most of that were just photographs.

I only had one ornament and a few photos around my room, the ornament was a china doll that was given to my by my granny when I was eight, I hated the thing but mum made me swear not to harm it, granny still asks to see it every time she comes to stay. I guarantee she does it to torture me.

My photos were simple ones, one of my family and me, and one of granny and grandpa. I had one of Tina and Kevin on there first date, Tina had sent it to me in a letter, it was sweet they were looking lovingly at each other. The last photo was of me and Kara; we were in pizza hut laughing at some waiter, Kara wiped out her camera and said, "Oh wow now this is something we need to get a picture of, missy is smiling for once."

Missy is the nick name that I have been labelled with from her; I smiled at the picture, as it was a nice one I had to admit that.

The clock on my side table said that it was eleven, usually I was up and movable at this time, right now though I felt like a log. Nevertheless I was determined not to go through my shower ritual before I switched off.

I pulled out my body lotion and face cream, then a fresh pair of PJ's, and went through the motions.

I was half way through blow drying my hair when my mobile began to ring. Looking at my caller id it was Kara.

I half smiled, it was nice that she was phoning, but all I really wan to do is sleep.

None the less I answered my phone.

"Hello." Wow I was so creative.

"Finely, I've only been calling you for the last hour." I grimaced.

"Sorry Ka I've been in the shower, so what happens after I left?" I didn't really want to know but, anything to get her to stop grilling me, it was worth it.

I started to rub the body lotion into my legs one handed, it was a little difficult but wasn't my life always?

"Dan erupted!" story telling was defiantly Ka's talent, no wonder she was passing drama, I didn't even bother to take it in the first place. I wasn't very good at hiding what I felt or doing or what ever I happen to want to remain a secret. Probably why I keep my hair long and strait, I can hide behind that instead. "She kept professing that you had broken her nose, it was only a nose bleed sheash, that girl makes huge things out of absolute nothing!"

I finished my legs and started my arms whilst Kara finished telling her story, there wasn't much to it really it was more in the way that she told it, making the little details seem like a huge deal. Really what she said with out the glitz and glam was; Danielle rushed herself to the medical office immediately thinking that I had broken her nose, Mrs had shouted out in anger (much to the class's enjoyment) and it was like a pandemonium at the office for the rest of the day.

"Wow." Was all I could say, I mean what else could I say?

"I know!" she paused for a dramatic sigh, "but any way, what about you? I bet your parents exploded."

"Exploded and some!" I scoffed. I had finished with the body cream and now slowly began to cream my face, I didn't think I would bother with drying the rest my hair; it's not as if I had school tomorrow to worry about. "Mum went crazy at me, we had the biggest argument."

"Do tell."

"Not much to say really, mum got angry, shouted. I got angry, shouted, walked out." I cleared my bed off making room to get into it, I had one of those small double beds, or did they call them large singles? "I ended up walking my way into Margate, sat in a shop for a while with Sam I think his name was, came home locked out or so I thought. Eventually got in; and now here I am, a rolling wreck who has the beginnings of a head ache and sleep deprivation."

Kara was silent on the other end, I could almost hear her brain churning, and I smiled as I walked over to my light switch to shroud myself in darkness. Kara would be looking at this from all angles she could. I didn't however expect to hear her ask what she did, I would have expected all sorts of questions like _'what did your mum say?' _or _'didn't Harry say something in your defence?' _instead she asked;

"Who's Sam?"

I walked back over to my bed and sighed, I could hear Harry climbing the stairs for bed, and I scratched my neck out of habit.

"Ka Harry's going to bed now, we talk later?"

"Sure, but as long as we do, promise."

"Promise," I could hear her impatience so I thought I might as well.

"Night, night" the line went dead. I put my phone onto the side table gently and turned my alarm off, I was in need of a good sleep I thought. I deserved it actually.

I slipped into my nice warm bed and curled up, I couldn't remember falling asleep, all I could remember is thinking quite strangely.

_Did Sam grow when we were at the table?_


	4. Chapter 4

Three

Three

It had been a week since my little science incident, a really uneventful week as well, I hadn't done much. I mean a girl like me actually having things to do, snort, not a chance.

The day after my little breakdown, I had found out my mum had gone to summerset to stay with our Aunt Dorsey, I haven't heard anything from her, I know Harry has I could hear him on the phone to her at night. Mostly there conversations were the normal husband wife stuff, but on occasion, usually towards the end of the phone call there would be a whispered mention on my name and probably a long winded account of my mental state. I stop listening after my name is mentioned, so that was a guess, I can't imagine I'm that far off.

Thankfully it hasn't rained so far, so that is a plus, I mean coupling nothing to do with rain. I would cringe.

During the week I had done almost every chore imaginable in the house, cleaning, dusting, hovering, polishing you name it. And so that's how I find myself standing out side in our front garden, doing what else, but gardening.

Our front garden was in a bad case of neglect, and I mean in a big way, I can't remember if there were ever flowers in here or not. It was overgrown with thorn, weed, and my personal hate, nettle.

I sighed and looked around. In our equally neglected back garden, in our equally neglected shed, buried at the bottom of who knows what I found a shabby old gardening kit. It included; hand held spade, fork, rake, weed killer (which looked horrifically out of date) a few other things, but no gloves.

I carried it out into the front and sat it on the wall I had sat on the previous week. It looked like it was going to be a nice enough day to day.

I looked at my clothing and decided to change, some how I didn't think that a white strap top with matching hoodie and jeans would cut it, at all.

I skidded into my room and crashed to a stop on my dresser, ah yes, I polished the floor. I groaned as I stood strait, and carefully opened my wardrobe door. It would probably be best for me to ware dark cloths considering I'm going to be in the dirt, so… the black halter top, hoodie and dark blue jeans. If the sun came out any stronger today I know I'm going to be regretting my choice in dark clothing, but I think I would prefer to sweat a little rather than patch up my white clothing with mud, I'm sure anyone would agree.

After getting changed I, carefully this time, walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen. I pulled out a water filter I had found and cleaned yesterday and filled it with water to filter whilst I was out in the garden.

I liked this, being home, alone.

I'm sure most people would disagree, in today's world, alone just didn't exist anymore. But what I liked the most was the fact that I had nobody behind my back saying _you're doing that wrong._

It was strange granted not having mum around, I mean we didn't get along, but on the rare days we had together even though we were in separate rooms she was there, and now she's not.

I didn't think on it for to long, I was having a good day, a free day so I wasn't going to ruin it. I pulled out a hair band and put my hair up into a quick messy bun, I never wore my hair up so it felt strange at first, but once again it would make it easier to work with out it in my eyes.

The water filter hummed on the side as I rooted around under the kitchen sink for a pair of gardening gloves, however unlikely it was that I was going to find any, as evident by the half rusty gardening equipment. It was a stroke of luck that I even found them.

I stood up and grumbled I was so not going to stick my hands into thorn bushes, and nettles, not on my life I won't.

I would have to go out and get some, not something I particularly wanted to do, as it was pointless to walk down to the shops just for a pair of gardening gloves.

Well if I had to go I would have to go, I might as well see if the house needed anything, just to make the trip a little less meaningless.

I opened the fridge to see what we needed in there, milk, which was it. I knew we needed peas, carrots and a few more cans of beans. I'm not sure if there was anything else, I would just give it a guess, as I'm not used to the whole shopping lark.

I was so glad it was a nice day, I couldn't see myself getting out of bed if it wasn't; guess I'm just lazy like that.

I took a deep breath of the almost summer air, it was clear and clean, like my feelings today. It was really, really nice, this freedom. The last week particularly last night, had really made me think, cleared my head a little.

I could use this time really well, get my life sorted, and find a direction. Look at me I'm thinking like a forty year old, perhaps that's why I never fit in anywhere? Not that it really mattered, I liked my solitude, and if anyone had a problem with that well, sod 'em.

I looked about the house, it was a nice sized home, big, four bedrooms. Each bedroom big enough to sleep three people, we hadn't decorated since we had moved in all those years ago, and I suspected the same of the owners before us. The out side of the house, as well as the decoration inside, had a combination of Victorian and early nineties theme.

It wasn't over impressive, but it was home, I just felt lucky to have one. Even if my mum and mines relationship was rocky, the relationship between me and my brother was almost none existent, and every evening it felt like WW2 was back and bigger (not including this last week) I had a home more than I could say for most people.

I walked to the door to double cheek the weather, still sunny, oh yeah! I didn't bother with a jacket; the hoodie was good enough, as it wasn't going to rain anyway.

Before I left the house I phoned Harry to let him know I was taking some shopping money out of the lion pot in the front lounge, I got his voice mail so I left him a message, then I carefully made my was over to the pot and took thirty quid from it. Then I walked extra carefully back, I had polished in there too, no wood was safe from me.

On my way out I stopped and patted my pockets, yup, I have the keys. I grabbed my bag and stuffed the notes into my purse, the letters that were sent to me were still in there, I had completely forgotten about them. And my ten pound note was still lying at the bottom as well, re-esult, I grabbed the letters and gave them a quick inspection.

I gave out a happy whoop when I saw the first, a letter from Tina; it had been ages since we had last written. The other looked like it was a more professional letter, probably some bank trying to sell me a credit card, not important. I shoved it back and went to work on opening my letter; I closed the door tightly behind me and locked it, looking away from the letter I glanced from side to side. Walk or buss? Walk.

The smell of apples hit me immediately when I opened the glued flap on the letter; an instant smile appeared on my lips. Tina had sworn adamantly that she would spray her perfume on my letters so I wouldn't forget what she smelled like. It was sweet in a, we were seven at the time, kind of way.

It wasn't very thick, which was just like Tina, she wasn't a very literate kind of girl. I was amazed if her letters were double sided, but that was no matter, she had a way about her.

I set off in the direction of Tesco, ASDA was nearer, but seeing as the weather was nice I wanted to make the most of it.

Keeping one eye on the floor as I walked lest I fall flat on my face I began to read Tina's letter.

Hey girl!

So after my initial disappointment at my best friend not travelling up to see me on my birthday, I decided to send her a note of thanks for the amazing gift sent, which I may scream was TOTTLY HOT!

No I mean it, the earrings were just so me! Ga, girl, how do you do that? Kevin wanted to, like always, see me in the immediately. Only them if you get me!

But still. So after your last letter I was amazed you had lasted so long in this school of yours, and the fact you had made and kept a friend, no offence intended. I know it's hard to make friends after knowing somebody as awesome as me! So I want an update, you been given the boot yet??

Kevin's reading over my shoulder, creep!

Ouch I got hit for that. Anyway, give me an update ASAP.

Mums fine, dads still in jail, I'm super. Kevin's still Kevin, his folks are still hanging tight, schools crap as always. A-levels are so damn hard.

Write back now. I mean it now as in yesterday.

C'yah tots.

Tina xxx

I folded the letter carefully and put it into my bag; I had a smile in place that would put the Cheshire cat to shame. I love that girl.

She must have some fore sight or something; I got the 'boot' as she would say the same day the letter had turned up, lucky guess.

I was a little amazed she hadn't explained her latest trip to the hair dressers, the last I had herd was she had gone blond with electric blue underneath. Which would absolutely not suit a single person I know except her, It was Tina's mission in life to find the perfect hair stile, well I take my hat off to her, the most creative I get is adding mayonnaise to spaghetti bolognaise.

The sun just seemed to be getting hotter and hotter; I stopped and balanced my bag on a wall as I slipped my hoodie off, and tied it around my waist.

Grabbing my bag I slung it on my shoulder and walked on a little bounce in my step.

The air con in Tesco was most welcome when I stepped through the doors. I let out the biggest sigh of relief. Sometimes I hated English weather. It was probably going to pore down tomorrow.

I pulled a basket out of the rack and started up the first isle; I would double back afterwards and take a look at the clothes up stairs. I would end up buying a CD though, I knew that, but it didn't hurt to look.

The milk was about half way down the store, frozen just after that, tea coffee and that just after. I headed for fresh foods first. A salad would be nice for dinner, it was simple and easy, I wasn't much of a cook. Maybe a nice bit of fruit for the bowl in the kitchen as well, bring some colour to the drab room, I could do some fresh fruit and cream for pudding.

I was just grabbing the lettuce off of the shelf/bucket thing when I had the chill of the century, it was as if my entire body had gone cold, the feeling was so strong I had to gasp.

It wasn't unusual for it to happen to me, not that it happened to me all the time, but it happened on occasion. It was like my very own built in spider sense, it usually happened when somebody I didn't like to a horrific degree was near, or something dangerous was going to happen perhaps even somebody dangerous was near.

It was stupid to think it really, I mean come on I was strange enough as it is, now I dream up delusions of knowing when dangerous things were about. I mean I'm one step away of shouting out to the world 'I believe in vampires bring on the padded room,' it would be funny if my chills didn't usually end up being right.

I dropped the food into the basket, and put that down onto the floor; I pulled my hoodie off my waist and put it on. It wasn't going to help I knew that much, but it was the method of it that I wanted, a moment to channel my thoughts. I concentrated on pulling each arm through the right holes, and then I pulled the zip around to hug my stomach, like I said I wasn't exactly slim the hoodie fit but snugly, it did make my breasts look sizable though.

I picked up the basket and started walking again, I had all the fresh foods I needed, and I began to walk towards the milk.

I couldn't shake the feeling I was being followed, that or something nasty was in the shop with me, either one I didn't like over much.

I was in my own little world as I walked down the isle, I was almost to the milk section, I didn't pay attention to what was either side of me I would just end up buying any old crap If I did.

I rounded the corner with out looking.

I ended up flat on my back side almost. I was being held just above the laminated floor by my waist, two strong arms had circled me, and it was like flooding warmth was being pushed inside of me. the chill I felt was completely obliterated, warmth surged into me as fast as anything, then as quick as that it was gone a tingling sensation was all that was left.

"You okay?" a strong, familiar, accented voice asked.

"Oh jeez, I am so sorry," I mumbled out still very aware that Sam's arms were still firmly planted around me. I had completely dropped the basket it sat forgotten at our feet. I looked up into his amused mocha eyes.

He let go slowly making sure I had my balance, I felt the cool of the store air con immediately, and I must be blushing like embers to a flame.

He lent down, his thickly muscled arms scooped up my basket, I hadn't really taken the time to really look at him the last time, and I was loath to this time, as he was watching me with quite some amusement.

"Nah no problem." There went his little finger sign.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, at least I knew my wind pipe was clear, it was stupid the things that went through my head when I was standing with a highly attractive male.

I watched Sam out of the corner of my eye as I straightened my self out, he stood as if on guard, a concentrated look on his face as he scanned the shopping isle. He was looking speculatively at each person that walked past him. It was almost as if I had interrupted him as he was looking for somebody.

I went to take the basket from his hand gently, his attention snapped back to me almost instantly, the smile back on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me with a shrug, he flipped the basket from one hand to the other, I could see he had no intention of handing it back. I didn't think much of it; the thing was going to get heavy adding milk and cans to it.

We began to walk in sink down to the milk.

"Much better thank you." I said with a smile because for the most part it was true. I was feeling a lot better. "And yourself, how are you?" being polite obviously, it had nothing to do with the fact I was mildly attracted to him, or because I wanted his company, no I'm not like that at all.

"Very well thank you." He looked about once more in an almost undetectable way; I just felt that he was looking for somebody, perhaps he was only being polite by walking with me.

"Am I keeping you from some thing, 'coz If I am, just let me know and I'll be more that happy… well not that it would make me happy that… no that's not right… what I mean to say is…"

Much to my embarrassment, Sam began to laugh; it was a strong rich sound. It seemed I could feel his amusement to the core.

My face went as red as Rudolph's nose on Christmas Eve. I can't remember a time I had ever felt this mortified, now I really know why I don't hang around with many people, I hate feeling like this.

"Nah… I was just doing some shopping, I needed some trousers, so I thought cheep and cheerful as they say."

"But you're standing by the milk." I could have sworn I saw him flinch a little, it was the briefest of moments but it was almost as if he lost all expression, like the other week when he just grew. It was just simple logic, if he wanted trousers then he should be upstairs not half way down the store with the milk, I can't be the only one to have seen that. As fast as a second, and he was all, happy go lucky once more.

"I thought that I would get some for my foster family, we were very low when I left this morning, I thought it would help Mandy out." He flashed a grin at me, his teeth were so white I felt as if he belonged on a tooth past advert, I was momentarily lost for words.

"Oh… oh I'm sorry if that sounded rude." I managed a half smile my cheeks still felt aflame.

"Nah no problem, so where too boss?" he smiled down again. There was something off about him, some thing different from last week, he seemed like he was preoccupied with something and was trying to stay focused on me.

I stopped across from the milk and looked, there was no six pint semi skinned left, darn it. I reached across and grabbed a four pint, it would do, plus I'm carrying it home.

I consulted my mental shopping list, salad check, milk check, cans. I made a one eighty turn and began to walk to the cans, peas, carrots, beans I think that'll do it.

"So how has your week been?" I asked cautiously well aware that I could have insulted him a few times already.

"Not too bad, school is the same really, the system over here is quite different in many ways to the one we have back home, harder. Home is as good as can be expected in a strangers home, I may have been here almost eight months, but they don't really know me I understand. They want a family dinner on Wednesday, I am not sure if it includes Me." he shrugged, his muscled shoulders straining the seams slightly, he was built big. "And your week how was it?"

"Quiet for the most part." I smiled at him while I took the corner to the caned goods carefully this time. "I've cleaned for the majority of the time, listened to a lot of music; I was going to do some gardening to day but we didn't have any gloves." I picked up two cans of each thing we needed and thought to my list again. I had reminded my self of the gardening gloves, talking to Sam had made me forget. "so that's why I'm here, I thought I would get some shopping done seeing as I'm out, not a lively week in retrospect."

"Actually it sounds nice, relaxing; I would trade a week any day." He looked so wistful I could almost believe him.

"Glad you approve."

Another flash of those perly whites, "So, macho man, you have a clue where they keep the gardening stuff?"

"I think at the front, the isles by the books, down that way." He looked like he was considering something. "I thought you had lived here ten years, and you don't know your was around a shop, I find that quite amusing."

I flushed red again. "Well it was mum and Harry that usually done all the shopping, we didn't shop in Tesco's nether, we've never really had the money to be able to afford it, so this is like my first trip out on my little lonesome." I turned my head away from his look, pretending to flick my hair over my shoulder, which didn't quite work seeing as it was still up.

"Ah."

"What?"

"nothing." He smiled slightly.

"What?"

"nothing." He repeated his smile growing even more.

"Seriously what?" what was he smiling at?

"Nothing," His face broke out in to one of his flashing grins I had been privy to earlier.

I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and picked up the pace a little, it would have been a great fake tantrum, if he hadn't have matched my pace.

"You were supposed to follow me saying sorry you know?"

"Yeah I know." He reached his hand out and snagged a pair of gardening gloves, his movement had my heart beating a little faster that usual, he had put his arm near enough around me again.

"Thank you."

"No problem." he seemed to be watching me with interest. I shook it off, its Danielle's boy friend, sure he's being nice but I sure as hell am not getting my self into this one. I had read enough books to see the trouble you get from it. Besides he's going back to America in like two years, why go through all the trouble for somebody who's going to leave you, nah huh I am not going to me one of them.

I turned around to double back to the lifts; I still wanted to take a look, hopefully clear my head.

We were up looking at the clothes, or he was anyway, like I had said I had dropped back to the CD's. There were a few good ones out, not many that would really grab my attention. It was all this R and B stuff. Not really my cupper. Not that it was all bad; it just didn't do anything for me, even with my weird taste in music.

Tesco had some deal on some of there older CD's, two for one, it wasn't bad considering that most of the CD's were priced at seven fifty.

"Found anything you like?" Sam's voice had made me jump; I had almost forgotten he was with me. Looking at him now he seemed to have relaxed completely, something must have put him on guard earlier, I just wondered what.

"Might have, you?"

"yeah." He held up a bag with some trousers in it. He must have already paid up here.

"Seriously Sam, I must be keeping you from something, you've been with me for like an hour and a half now."

"Look if it makes you feel any better, I have absolutely no plans for to day, I'm a completely free agent," that made me feel so much better.

"Well, in that case, you want to come back to my place, I wont be doing anything interesting just gardening but your more than welcome."

"I had every intention of."

We were at the check out near the exit of the store when the chill spread through me once again, it seemed so much stronger than the one I had earlier, and I had to close my eyes from the force of it. What the hell was going on?

When I opened my eyes again, Sam was staring hostilely at somebody's retreating back, the force of hate I could feel radiating from Sam almost scared me.

The man's back was broad, or from this distance I assumed so, he was wearing a black jacket which appeared to be leaver, his jeans were faded blue and swinging at his hips. If anything else he was attractive. Nobody with a walk that self assured could be ugly, it just didn't happen, I could see a partial of his face as he turned to leave the store. His gaze landed on Sam first, there seemed to be sparks flying between them, the stranger was returning the heated gaze full force and some. It was a wonder nobody else could feel it.

Then his eyes travelled to me, in the brief moment it took for him to leave the store, my skin seemed to come alive with the cold.

It wasn't like any chill I had ever had before, this was new, and it was like my skin was alive with a cold fire. His glance seemed startled, shocked even, then he was gone. I wanted to go after him, find out who he was, and why he made my skin dance like that with only a glance. I took a step forward.

"Excuse me madam, you need to pay now, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Four

Four

Sam and I both sat back in the chairs I had brought out from the dinning room, we had garden chairs at one point, but what ever happened to them I had no clue. Just like most things to do with this house, I had absolutely no idea, not surprising really; I spent most of my childhood and teenage years dreaming on going back to London.

Now though, for the first time in my life, I think I may actually learn to like it here. It wasn't my ideal place to be, given the choice and no doubt I would go back to our little flat in crystal palace, but for the mean time it wasn't to shabby. What would make it even better though would be getting rid of that horrid balcony. Even now with no wind to speak of I could imagine it coming right down onto of our heads as we sit here, sipping at our freshly filtered water and ice, I had to shudder at the thought.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as far as the seat would allow me to and still be comfortable. I was so glad the weather had stayed so nice, the garden looked a hell of a lot better at that too; it made me feel like I had accomplished something.

Sam and I together had gotten rid of almost all of the nettle and thorn, there were still patches of it here and there, but hey we had been at it all day what do you expect of us?

I could see where there had been flowers planted once, I might buy some bulbs and plant some again, but then how often would I tend the garden? I mean really, it was an act of bored desperation I had done it this time, when I'm back at school what then, it would over grow and this work would be pointless.

"You think I should buy stones?" I asked out loud, opening my eyes and turning slightly, Sam looked back in a lazy contented way.

"For what?" he asked taking a small sip of his water. He turned his chocolate gaze at me, he had nice eyes, and I know if I were any less sensible I think I would be falling for him. Good thing I am. Sensible that is.

"The garden, do you think I should buy stones?" I motioned with my free hand, although our house was sizable the garden wasn't, mainly because Harry had had half of it taken out for a drive way.

"It would be practical, maybe a little boring, but practical." He closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

I looked away as well, keeping my eyes open this time I simply looked at my garden, trying to picture what it would look like.

"I don't want it to be boring." I scrunched my face up, if any thing our family wasn't boring, our garden shouldn't be either.

"If you're worried about maintenance why don't you use stones and a few potted plants, all you would have to do is water them every now and then."

"You know you're good at the advice stuff." I said thinking about last week.

"Thanks."

"I think I will get some potted plants, maybe a rose bush, but I don't know." I sighed.

"That was a big sigh."

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all, I'm not one known to finish things." I closed my eye's, it was surprisingly nice, just talking, just sitting here letting the sun bathe my face, well what was left of the sun any way.

It must be coming up to five in the evening, we would only have the sun for another hour at least, Harry would be home from work about half soon.

"I think that may be a misinterpretation, I think that you are good at finishing things, you just haven't found the right thing to finish yet. You haven't found what you really want to do, some people don't for a long time, and maybe you're one of them." I didn't know what to say at first, where did this boy get all this stuff? I mean he sounds like some sort of philosopher.

"Are you sure you're eighteen? Because you really don't sound like you are, not one bit, especially when you come out with things like that." I stood from my chair and stretched.

"If you could give me an age, how old would you say I was, appearances not included?" he stood along side me. He had a some what guarded look, as if he wanted the answer but he didn't want to hear it.

"I don't know, I guess you're going to have to stick around a while longer for me to find out, huh?" I winked and picked the chair up walking it indoors, Sam was right behind me, I can't believe I just said that.

"Is that an invitation to come again?" his accented voice sounded amused.

"I wasn't aware that you were leaving." He seemed stunned by what I had said his face had what I like to call a gold fish expression, mouth opening and closing. "Dinner, we haven't had dinner, that is if you haven't got anything else to do of a higher priority."

"I'll just phone my foster parents."

I waited in the kitchen while Sam made his call, he stood out side in the front garden, now I had time on my own I let my mined indulge in what it had been so longing to since Tesco.

I couldn't understand how Sam had changed so quickly between the hostile person I had seen staring at the retreating back of that man, to the man I see now, walking up and down my garden talking with his foster family. How does anybody do that? I'm nothing to go by but I can't do that, I have no control over my emotions at all, some times a curse most times a blessing.

I hate lying; I can't stand it, to know that anybody could be telling you something that is completely fabricated, that's just wrong.

Quite horridly it made me wonder what type of liar Sam is, seeing him change from that smiling funny guy, too that hostile angry man.

It was a complete change, now I think back on it, it was almost momentary. His face at one moment being so intimidating, then he was smiling at me when that man was out of sight, who was Sam?

I'm being stupid, Sam had been nothing but nice to me, he still is. I shouldn't judge him by what I don't know, because when it all comes down to it, I don't know him, I've only ever spoken to him for any length twice.

That is it; I am not thinking any more about it, Sam doesn't deserve it.

I pulled some chicken out of our freezer in the outside cupboard; although why we call it a cupboard I have no idea, this room's big enough to be my bed room.

Getting a tray out and putting the chicken in the oven I began to speculate, not on Sam this time, but on that man.

Who was he?

My mined was coming up with all sorts of scenarios, most of them out rages; it was amusing to think up things that had no bearing on reality.

He was a cutie; I really had to admit that, especially when I had actually seen him. I saw him from a distance, but still, a sexual aura that stretched that far. He had to be cute at best, even if he wasn't that drop dead somebody that every one dreams of, I could just feel it radiating from him. Well I know I felt it now, at the time though, I just felt confused shocked even.

I wonder what he was like, he seemed, but oh I don't know!

I grabbed some of the cheese from the fridge and sliced a huge chunk of the end, and then a smaller chunk from what was left, finally putting the little that I had left back in to the fridge where I had gotten it. I should have brought more whilst I was out today. The cheese grater was dirty and used; I turned the hot water tap on to run while I got the washing up liquid out of the cupboard, I absentmindedly washed it up.

I was half way through grating it when I looked out of the door, Sam was still on the phone to his foster parents, and I should make a point of asking him about well him. We had spent the majority of the day talking, we had skirted around subjects, talking but not really talking filling in the silence.

He was a good guy, confusing, but good. I could find a very good friend in him, that was if Danielle would allow it, some how I doubted it. It was strange that we had talked so much but I hadn't heard a thing mentioned about her, he had talked about girls he knew back in America, me telling me short list of one, but he hadn't mentioned her. I should write a list of things to talk about, it was nice having somebody different, me and Kara know almost every thing about one another that, made it difficult of finding new things to talk about. Sometimes though, only sometimes, not the majority of the time I mean we're best friends.

I picked up the smaller piece of cheese and popped a little of it into my mouth.

"Saw that." Sam's laughing voice said from behind me, it was a wonder how somebody that big could move that quiet, I near enough jumped out of my skin.

With a little shake in my voice I playfully slapped his shoulder and sternly told him, "Don't do that, it's not nice." He merely laughed and skirted around me.

"Got one more call to make, is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

I watched as he left the house, settling against our wall facing inwards.

What was I getting myself into? I wasn't the type to make friends.

I had done most of the salad now so I started arranging the table. It was almost time for Harry to get home, he finished about half an hour ago, and now depending on the traffic it should be another perhaps half an hour. Which was good, it would take about that for the chicken to be done, I didn't know how to cook very much but I did know oven food. (The microwave was my strongest suite though.)

I watched Sam from the kitchen, my eyes cast down appearing like I was concentrating on, what? I grabbed a book off of the side; it was one that I had almost finished reading this morning, prowlers. Sam would probably think me a child for reading it, a teenage story about werewolves, but hey I'm seventeen here note the teen on the end. So what, it's a good book, I like it.

But then I wasn't really reading it anyway, I was being nosy, and watching him.

He looked frustrated, almost angry; he was making short replies to what ever was being asked of him. His body posture seemed just like any other day, I'm guessing that anyway. But his face, he seemed stiffer, as well as the harsh tone to his voice which had grown considerably louder; I could hear it from here.

"_I've told you already, I lost him, no he didn't follow me, no, if I have to tell you one more… fine," _he pinched the bridge of his nose, I wonder if he was talking about that man in Tesco, it could be. I may have interrupted him when we met after all, was he just being polite when he accepted to stay with me? I didn't like the thought of that, perhaps I shouldn't keep inviting him back, he might feel trapped in to coming, and lord knows I don't need to find myself liking the guy too much. _"For goodness sake Ralph I said he got away, what do you want me to do make the change in the middle of a shop, to track the arse hole?"_

Make the change? Okay if I could stop listening I would, now… but it was so intriguing.

"Stop it Chase! Now!" I commanded myself. It was rude, to listen to other peoples calls, damn it why am I like this?

As if he heard my muttering to my self his eyes flew to me, holding the book down on the side. He made a few parting words on the phone and pushed him self off the wall, he was coming back, and did he know I had been listening? My face was going red, bright red, I could feel the blood transfer its self from the rest of my body to my cheeks, what can I say to the man?

I was beaming like a light house by the time he walked into the kitchen.

"Chase…" what ever he was about to say was cut off by my house phone ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five

Chapter five

It turned out that it was Aaron on the phone, I have never before felt relieved at having my brother phone me, but I guess there's a first for everything.

"_Took you long enough to pick up"_ Aaron grunted from where ever it was he was. He had a deep voice for a fourteen year old, not that I would know if it were unusual or not, I don't exactly hang around with youngsters.

"Well so-orry" I dragged it out, I was still a little prickled from what had happened moments ago, I glanced at Sam he looked a little vexed. I swear I would never be able to figure this one out; he was just a maze, one minute so calm and together, and the next he was… not. "Dinners almost done" I said matter of fact like.

"_You cooked!" _well duh, points to the smarty, he could win a prise with those powers of deduction.

"Um yeah" I waited. The line was quiet for a moment.

"_Is it edible?" _

"AARON!" I yelled, biting my lip when I saw the look I got from Sam, he seemed back to normal now, finally.

"_Sorry" _I swear I heard the little bugger laugh. _"Well any way that's what I was phoning about, is da… Harry there?" _did Aaron almost call Harry dad?

"No."

"_Well, I'm telling you then, I'm staying at Zack's." _how nice, such respect for his elder sister, I swear it's only because he's taller than me now. Come to think of it, so is everybody else. _"Is that your sister one the phone, she's hot man, why don't we go to yours?" _okay I have one thing to say to that… Ewe. That's the last thing I need, a hormonal teenager with a crush, so not happening.

"_That's my sister idiot…" _thump… good boy.

"Okay, fine, whatever." I did not want to stay on the phone listening to my brothers' daft mates spilling out a line of how attractive a girl with an ass like me was, I didn't have a big ass, I was short and well short plus I had freckles. "Should I save you some?" I was so meaning the dinner obviously.

"_Yep" _that was my brotherwhat a dummy_._

"Aarons not coming for dinner." I told Sam as I hung up; I slung the phone down on to the side and sighed. Harry should be home at anytime, I was getting irritated now, this was the longest time I had spent with any one person in a long time, and I was kind of running out of things to say.

"Should I take his place off of the table?" Sam looked about as fed up as I felt, the sun was gone now, so much for the fantastic weather we were having, and I knew it could be chilly after a hot day. The cool down period so to speak, I looked away, back to the oven.

"Nah, no point, we can clear it off after dinner."

Harry got home just five minutes after me and Sam had finished up with the salad. Not a minute to soon if you ask me. Right now, even though the clock says it's only five thirty five, I was ready to knock off.

I loved Harry I really did, he was always nice to me, even after the whole instant with mum. He came strait in and gave me a look of gratitude, he looked as if he had had a busy day, a really busy day.

"Smells great" He gave me a half hug, the great thing about Harry is he knows and understands about my dislike of people touching me, another thing to do with my chill. Sam stood silently by the door waiting.

"Who's this then?" Harry's smiley voice spoke out, yes I realise that I said he had a smiley voice, and I know that mostly it's imposable to smile with your voice. But I swear to you Harry could do it, he must be the only person that I know who could smile with his voice, which wasn't that hard if you think about it, I mean, well look at the amount of friends I have, and I'm still not sure if I can class Sam as one. I've only known him like what two days in total.

"Harry this is Sam, I know him from school, Sam this is Harry he's like my… dad." I flushed a deeper shade of red than Harry did at that, I had never in my life ever called Harry dad, I gave Aaron the look if he did so… "step dad" I added hastily.

To save myself from any further embarrassment, which I knew would happen if I didn't get away from these two, I ushered them into our living room. Finley I would have five minutes alone, and yes, I know I've had time alone today but it's not the same. Whilst I was alone and Sam was here it felt as if I had to be careful because he could pop up at anytime, now thouge that Harry was here, I didn't have to worry because he was being entertained. I took a deep breath.

Oh no.

I think I could smell the chicken burning; I speed into the kitchen turning the oven off before the men realised, damn.

If I haven't told you already, but I suspect that I already have, I am not the world's best cook. At all.

I sighed, I just wanted today to be over, in the nicest possible way, having Sam around was nice, but I could just feel myself getting snappy.

It didn't help that I had been getting the chill all day, off and on, not a nice sensation. I really want some alone time, I feel as if I'm going to go insane, I hated this it makes me feel insecure.

I'm not saying that I don't like Sam's company I do I really do, its just that I have never spent so much time with somebody else in my life, it just made me a little uncomfortable that I've managed it that's all. Now I want him to go home, not because of him but me, I don't want to do something that titles as ruining a perfectly good evening.

There was some thing about Sam though I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Apart from the fact that he is incredibly tall for a seventeen year old, and muscular, he had the most amazing quiet watchfulness about him. I had the opportunity today to really take him in, you know, to really see what he was like, he was such a contradictorily type of person. At first glance you get the tall dark and handsome type thing, but when you take another look, he's so completely different. I can't count the amount of times today I had looked at him only to find him staring at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face, so still and silent. He gave me the impression that he was a very solitary person at heart, much like me, probably why I can sense that he was finding it as hard as I am at this moment to keep a happy face on. It comforted me a little.

I think if we saw enough of each other I could really like Sam, just as a friend obviously. Girls like me; we don't date, especially if you are me. But I have plenty of room for another friend. It's not like I'm always busy or anything.

I was just in time to save the chicken; it was a little over done at worse, but certainly not burnt by any means. As me and Sam had finished the salad before Harry had gotten home, all I had to do was put the chicken on the plates. We had already taken drinks out.

Because I am the great sister that I am I made Aarons dinner up and covered it up, I made sure none of it could go dry, and placed it in the microwave.

I walked quietly into the dinning area and made sure everything was okay.

"Come and get it." I called to the boy's. Look at me pulling all the social stops out. I grimaced I need practice with these things. Just to make this point again, for almost the first time in my life, I was extremely glad that Harry was here, I couldn't handle it much longer.

Do you all understand just what I mean now when I say I'm not a social person?

I pushed the small cherry tomato around my plate; we had all finished eating quite a while ago, in fact a long while ago. I hadn't been paying much attention, but I bet you could have guessed that already by now, you know with the whole I'm fed up with people speech. Well yeah.

My mined was wondering in all sorts of different directions, like you know, the big bang theory big hunks of rock flying everywhere.

I even started thinking about colours as stupid as that sounds, I mean let me tell you this one, okay so an orange was a fruit yeah. So an orange is orange, then why is a cherry a red? A blue burry is a _'blue burry' _so why isn't a plumb a purple? I don't get it, I really don't, I mean come on.

The men must have been silent for a long time, either that or I had just been asked a question and the only response I had given was staring blankly at a tomato. I wasn't quite a hundred percent. It jogged me awake; I jumped slightly, my hand slipping sending the tomato flying. Right towards Sam, it happened so fast that I was already apologising to him before I even realised that Sam had caught the tomato, damn that boy has got some good reflexes.

Sam gave me one of his smiles, when Harry wasn't looking of coarse, he had been flashing me them all day. I think he saw it as a comfort thing; it actually made me feel quite nervous really, after I had gotten over the initial surprise of having somebody smile at me and not the person behind me. the first time he did it I actually looked behind me to double check. You have to admit there's a certain warm fluffy felling that goes along with it.

I mean come on people just don't smile at me, sometimes I recon that I have a warning board across my head, and it's flashing stay away in bright neon lights.

It kind of hurts sometimes you know, being so different, not like everybody else. I don't think the way that other people do, act the way other people do, I don't even feel the way that everybody else feels (believe me I know.)

Oh come on, I know what you're all thinking now, and believe me, you're wrong. You are all thinking that I'm not the only one who feels like that, and that you all can, and I quote: _'totally relate to you right now.' _

Look guys I appreciate it, I really do, but please what ever you do after reading this book do not try to be like me. Don't say that that's how I feel, because you all have the luxury of getting out of that feeling, its well to late for me, but I'm jumping ahead a bit.

And just a quick note for any adults who are reading this, by the highly unlikely chance, no I am not one of those people. I can tell already that you're all thinking teen angst. I can tell you now you're wrong, well mostly wrong, I won't deny that I suffer a little from it I mean we all do. But what I have, I'm not even sure there is a technical term for it, is way, way above teen angst. Please stop thinking that every body feels this way they don't, I doubt that they've been through what I have. I mean have they suffered from a bad case of seclusion from the age of three because, every time you get close to a person you don't know whether its going to make your spine feel as if you've been electrocuted by a freeze gun, if there even is such a thing and I haven't just watched bat man a time to many.

Not convinced, well just keep reading.

"Well thank you very much, Mr Travis, Chase, but I think I'm going to be needing to get home now." Woah… I've missed something big time; I really need to stop tuning out when we have guests, mainly because we were all now standing in the hall way by the door. That was scary you know, I hadn't even registered that I was moving, another thing to add to the list of what makes Chase strange.

As if he could sense what I was thinking, Sam flashed me another smile, my back shot up strait.

There was something about it, it seemed just so primal, as if he was were looking at a piece of…

My breathing came a bit faster; the chill from today came back full force, it was like being trapped in the Antarctic then suddenly a pot of boiling water being tipped over your head.

"How are you getting home Sam?" Harry asked already heading towards his car keys.

"I was actually going to run home sir." He looked so completely truthful; I had to believe he was telling the truth, he was actually going to run home. From here to Westgate, okay then, good on him.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you, and its Harry just Harry." Harry looked between us meaningfully. Oh no. "I'll just go and start the car."

"So"

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"I'll ah- see you around."

"Yeah" he said back.

And then he hugged me, double, triple Oh No. I looked up at Harry through the open door; he quickly averted my gaze, suddenly interested in the dash bored of his car.

I would be angry at the whole thing that people touching me if I didn't feel like a bucket off ice.

Before I know it he was gone walking down to the car. What the hell was going on with me?!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six

Okay so, if you're all still with me then my guess is that you're all thinking, 'well what the hell has this got to do with keeping a secret?' all I can say to you is this, stay with me, this is where it starts to get interesting.

I'm being serious. I had to give you the long introduction to my life; I needed you to see what kind of person I am, because I haven't changed all that much. Its my view of the world that's changed. But really, this is where it starts to get better, great even, this is where you discover there world. Now my world, I'm just glad you've made it this far. Remember be careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

I let out a long sigh, my chest feeling heavy, I had no clue what was going on with me lately. Ever since that day me and my mum had that argument all I've been feeling is this chill, and today what was up with today? It was like they never stopped.

I have to admit I was a little scared with what had happened last, not that I think Sam was dangerous, but it was a little scary. There was no way he was a bad guy. I mean come on, my chill's acted as a kind of warning system, they told me when something unsafe is about to happen. As much of a curse it is at times, it has saved my life a number of occasions, it's like my spider sense. It had never happened with Sam before, to that degree, maybe it was because I don't like being touched. I don't know and to be honest I couldn't care less.

It was fully dark now; I had gone up to bed about five minutes after Harry had gotten home. I had told him that I had a head ache, in truth it was just pretence, I knew that if I had stayed down stairs Harry would have began to ask questions.

It was the last thing that I wanted, Harry was a brilliant subtle speaker, he would have steered the conversation around to the sudden materialisation of a male in my social circle. Well it was more like a triangle anyway. But that's beside the point.

I could just hear the wheels cranking away in his head at dinner, he seemed to pay extra close attention to the body language and conversation between us, however little there was.

Like most parents, even step parents, they always come up with the same old equation; I found it highly amusing really.

Girl plus boy equals together.

Putting that to Harry's head we come up with this: Chase plus Sam equals oh crap she's dating.

I turned on my side with a huff, most day's and nights and anything in between if there is an in between, I could fall asleep in any position or state. It was weird, tonight I just couldn't, and I just felt so wired.

I curled my self into the same old foetal position, everything was the same tonight like any other night, but I just couldn't sleep.

I was wearing the same old grey t-shirt that I wore most nights to bed, warn and soft, like a comfort. I was wearing the same old PJ bottoms that I again wore most nights, grey matching the t-shirt but with whacking great big pictures of yellow ducks all over them, worn and comforting.

I know mostly what you're thinking; she doesn't strike me as a duck person, but come on. You try watching those cute little things, there blimin' sweet lil' suckers.

Anyway, Harry had gotten them for me as a Christmas gift last year, they were huge on me, I mean come on he brought a size eighteen. I'm a fourteen, they literally fall of off me, not that a size eighteen is big I just meant that they didn't fit me.

Again I was in the same old bed with the dip in the middle from my bed jumping days, every ones been there, it again was soft and comfortable I just couldn't sleep.

Every thing was so completely the same, well, almost. The only thing was different was the quite odd waking dreams I keep seeming to have about a complete and utter stranger, a person I had seen once and cant seem to stop thinking about, in fact tonight not that I've mentioned it to you but I've been thinking about him more than Sam.

For those of you who haven't guessed, yes I am talking about the Tesco man, for whatever stupid reason I do not know. I mean come on I hadn't even seen him properly, for all I know he could be I don't know, retarded and ugly. (not that there is anything wrong with being retarded or ugly, I myself am not the sharpest pencil in the box, not am I the prettiest, to be honest I wouldn't want to be super smart or super pretty its to much work.)

I let out another muffled cry slightly louder than the last, and kicked out my legs, slamming around onto my back. I stretched trying to work some of the kinks out of my muscles, you know even when I try and stretch really hard, I still don't fill the whole length of my bed. Sometimes I hated being as short as I am, other times I loved it, when your short you can curl up and sleep almost anywhere you want, except apparently tonight. Other things about being so short, my jammies felt like a tent.

I didn't even know that boy for heavens sake, I dint see him all that well, why on earth? First Sam, now random stranger, well at least the list of people I know has grown a little. I mentally growled at myself, I mean yes to sighing and yes to muffled screams, but growling at yourself out loud that's just weird.

Once again, maybe the third time tonight, I played the Tesco scene out in my mined.

We we're in line at the check out, I was watching Sam from the corner of my eye and absentmindedly packing, I remember feeling a little cold and iffy. Through out our shop, Sam had been a bit off, one minute he was all there and the next scanning every person in the isle. To be honest he looked as if he was ready to bolt at any minute. Really one minute he was having the time of his life, the next he was like a rabbit on alert, you know how they perk up and all that jazz.

I think it was then that the chill swept over me, all I remember of them few moments was the feeling of absolute cold, okay…

The chill, I think I have found the absolute perfect description to explain to you how it feels, now pay attention because I am never saying this again… well maybe once or twice again, I like it, well oh whatever.

Okay the chill is like, winter, how great is that. No seriously picture the coldest winter you can, snow and wind, the rap up as warm as you can type and you'll still get frost bite. Okay you got that, now picture your self skinny dipping in the middle of a river at that time, can you picture how cold and awkward I get when it happens now. I mean its not my fault if I don't like people touching me, especially if something like that happens when certain people do.

So skinny dipping in the dead of winter yeah. (Not that I have ever done that No, no, NO!)

I could feel the hair on my arm rise just thinking about it.

Sam's eyes had bore holes into his back almost. He was looking so hotly at him, like anger so strong you could boil an egg just by putting it in his line of sight, I am being so serious.

The Tesco's boy had himself a walk though, mad could he swing those hips in a way that would make a run way model envious, and he didn't look gay whilst doing it either.

It was the look that I got that I remember most though, the way he had stared at me; it was like he recognised me. I don't know how, I mean ii would remember him for sure; he defiantly seemed shocked to see me though.

What was the embarrassing thing though, was the fact I was going to run after him; I mean come on what the hell was I thinking?

What could I have said to him, with out sounding like an idiot, nothing? You know because I could have totally gone up to him and said _'excuse me… um sir… I was just, you know, staring at you. Um I thought I would just say… you know, um hi… so yeah hi.' _Because that wouldn't have been strange at all would it? Gosh I was such an idiot.

I groaned again, I had done that a lot tonight if you couldn't tell already, and once again spinning onto my side. I don't know it was like one in the morning, what was supposed to be the darkest hour and all; there was a full moon though which was nice. I wasn't one of those astrological type of people, but I do like full moon's, they only came what twice a month.

I cuddled my duvet, wrapping my arms and legs around it, I hated it when I couldn't sleep. I'm one of those people who sleep as much as they can you know, going to bed as early as possible and getting up as late, my shrink (yes I had a shrink… quote had, as in no longer, not for a long time.) thought that it was a safety thing. I'm being serious; she thought that I slept as much as I did because in my mined I saw it as a way to spend less time in the real world, like there even is a real world these days.

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping against hope that I didn't cry tonight, much ashamed am I to admit it, but it's a regular happening. Most times I didn't even know why I cried, I just did, with out reason. Not that I willingly cry over nothing, because I so totally don't I have reasons, I cant believe that I'm explaining this to you. So what, everyone does, even if its not every other gaud damned night.

Whatever, I felt a breeze on my upper body, it wasn't strong but the cool air on my skin made the hair on my arms rise. I looked over my shoulder to the window, the curtains were being pushed out by the wind, I had left them open. That was unlike me, one reason I couldn't sleep was because light was filtering into the room, I liked the dark. I had apparently left the window open as well, perhaps that's another reason I couldn't sleep, I took a breath and I looked down.

I felt the soft quilt between my arms and legs, debating in my mined the ups and downs of closing the window; I dropped my head onto the pillow hard. There was no point with arguing with my self over closing the stupid thing; I knew how it would end either way, as I would just end up getting out of bed later to close it.

I slipped my feet onto the cool floor, I walked carefully and slowly to the window, it was taking me longer than it usually would because I didn't want to wake anybody.

Harry and my mums room was right next to mine which made my life quite difficult at times, considering what a light sleeper Harry was, I mean come on if I had a social life that would be destructive.

I made my way, finely, to the window and let my hands finger the drapes, feeling the soft material through my fingers.

It was habitual that the moment I hit the window I looked up, the sky was actually clear tonight, wow a first. As if by instinct I looked down, at first I wasn't quite sure what I was seeing, there were two men in my garden. Why the hell were there two men in my garden?

I looked at them closely, well as closely as I could from up here, I couldn't figure out what they were doing. Both men were crouched down on hunches, they were stooped down over the patch of earth that Sam had turned earlier today, one man had an arm stretched out and in the soil. The other man had his back to me; they seemed to be discussing something really important, well as far as I could tell. The man who had his arm stretched out drew it back and wiped it on his trousers, the other one, with his back to me turned on his heals slightly and looked up at the sky an intent expression on his face.

My heart stopped, it was as if the blood had frozen in my veins, it was Tesco's boy.

Before I knew what I was doing I was rushing towards our hallway landing and down the stairs. Still being as quiet as I could be of coarse, just not nearly as slowly, my jammies were falling around my hips in my hast I was holding them up with one hand as I ran. You know running in clothes which are so much bigger than you its hard really; really, hard I almost tripped on the too long bottoms a few times.

I got to the bottom of the steps and jumped the last one, almost landing on Mo Jo who had apparently decided to fall asleep at the bottom landing, stupid dog I loved him.

I stopped and stayed as still as I could, my heart felt as if it were beating at a million miles an hour, I hope I hadn't woken anybody up. After a quick moment and nothing happened I carried on going, shoving my feet into my trainers, Mo Jo now watching me curiously.

Did I mention he was a Doberman? No I guess not, he was beautiful all short black fur.

I flung the door open.

Both men spun around on there hunches looking at me carefully, the one who had his hand on the soil stood up swiftly hand to his hip as fast as lightning, he looked as if he were reaching for a gun, only there was no gun at his hip. That I knew of any way.

The other just stayed there, in his crouch, looking at me. After the brief moment of surprise I had seen on there faces when I opened the door, they now had mirroring blank expressions, the one standing took the smallest step forward.

He was tall, really tall, well to me any way but that's not hard. I would take a running guess that he was maybe, six foot two or six foot three, wow I guess that was tall. He was attractive in a way as well, super tall and super skinny; he looked good in an awkward kind of way. Somebody that tall shouldn't be that skinny.

He had dark hair, jet black, it was short and spiked. His eyes were black, over statement, probably a dark brown but in this light they looked black and scary.

His face, well, it was attractive in that skinny way.

I tried to work up the courage to say something, I seemed to have lost all the saliva in my mouth, and my tongue seemed to be stuck to the top of it. A movement at my side shifted my attention; Mo Jo went running over to Tesco boy, idiot dog.

I looked at Mo Jo wearily, and Harry thought he would be good protection, yeah right. The boy, Tesco boy just continued to stay there in his crouch the same expressionless look, but now with one added difference. He was stroking Mo Jo, his long fingers working into his coat, no wonder the traitor wasn't biting them, barking at the least.

"Wh-what" I cleared me throat "what are you doing in my garden?" I asked voice no where near as strong as I would have liked it to be. As I asked the question Tesco boy stood up, he was tall as well, just not nearly as tall as his companion. He was broader too, well filled out shoulders; he had one of those no fat bodies. You know what I mean? One of those people who look tall and lean, people thought they have a bit of a stomach, and then find out it was all muscle.

I was completely wrong in all my imaginings of what he looked like; he was hotter, way hotter. As well as being tall and lean he had himself that dirty blond hair, on the line of being slightly brown, and to top the list he had those crystal blue eyes which were gazing right at me.

Angular jaw, prominent cheek bones, paleish skin. This guy must be aragonite; he just had to be, no one looking that good couldn't not be.

They still hadn't answered my question. They weren't very polite were they?

"Who are you maybe?" I tried again, come on they were being rude, staring at me not saying anything. "You could possibly try telling me why you're in my garden? That could be a good idea." Oh yeah, if you haven't realised by now, I resort to sarcasm and rudeness when I feel threatened, and they still weren't bloody answering me.

The taller man moved, snapping my attention back to him, he had taken a step forward but further away from, Tesco boy.

I would find the fact that they were wearing the exact same outfit funny, if they didn't look so damned intimidating, it made my jumpy that MoJo was quite happily sniffing around there feet. Both men, well I'm calling them men even though they didn't look much over eighteen, were decked out in black. They both had on pairs of lose fitting black jeans, although they were wearing the same each one wore them in different stiles, the taller wore them high wasted. (You could tell strait off, he came from money, made me wonder what a rich kid was doing in my garden.)

Tesco boy though wore his jeans on his hips, it wasn't exactly like that ridicules stile British people favoured these days you know half way down there buts, no his were sitting on his hips slightly at an angle.

Black t-shirts, two of the nicest looking jackets I have ever seen, and a personal favourite combat boots.

The taller one was dressed neat, like possibly he didn't want to be seen in anything less than perfect, I don't think I wouldn't have liked him much. Tesco boy just looked like a neat mess, take of that what you will, he looked good.

And they still haven't answered my questions.

MoJo cane running back to me, sitting at me feet first, and then laying down. I looked down and smiled, I loved him; I know I've said that already but I do. He was my best friend (as sad as it is I can connect to him more than any of my human friends) out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright yellow thing. Oh crap a bright yellow duck.

My face shot up flaming red; I was so embarrassed, my eyes connected with Tesco boys. He had watched me check him and the other one over, and apparently given me the same courtesy, the corner of his mouth lifted into a half grin. Stupid men! Stupid ducks! I felt as if my face was on fire I was flushing such a deep red.

"Answer me or get out, you're trespassing, this is private property." I snapped, now highly embarrassed, and annoyed.

His smile faltered, it was the first sign or emotion I had seen off him all evening, an eyebrow raised.

"The man that was with you today, where is he?" Well it wasn't polite, and it defiantly wasn't what I had asked, but it was better than nothing. He was talking at least.

"Jase what the hell are you doing?" the taller of the two hissed. So Tesco boy's name was Jase. I was getting somewhere.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, what guy, I didn't spend the day with some guy.

Oh yeah Sam.

"Jase, this is agenised the rules, no contact with the Dramons." The taller of the two looked so angry he could pop.

"Clam down Mike, its not as if she knows what's going on, its not like we're ever going to come into contact with her again." Jase turned his attention back to me, he was right about one thing for sure, I had no clue what so ever what was going on.

Jase leaned agenised our garden wall, with all the self assured authority that all cute guys have, all while I stand here red faced thinking 'stupid ducks'.

I actually think I may have mumbled that, Jase's lips turned up in a grin, stupid me.

"I don't know who you're talking about." I said harshly angry that I was flaming red because some stupid boy and yes I know I've said stupid a lot!

"Yes you do." He shot back. "Where is he?" I'm guessing that he's not an exactly patient person.

All trace of his smile gone. He looked so primal, his pupils seemed to dilate until all I could see was black, and I could swear he was growling at me. Just his look made me momentarily forget the word duck.

Involuntarily I took a step backwards, it was as if I had to, the force of his gaze was astounding. His eyes followed me, it was as if his whole body followed me, even thought he hadn't moved. It was like just because I had moved his body had gone onto hyper alert, before as he was leaning he looked like he was just resting; now he looked like he could pounce at any moment.

I could see the logic in why he had chosen there to sit, if Mike were to move I would have noticed immediately, Jase however I would just think he were shifting his weight.

Smart, I hated that, I really did.

With mike I could scream or run at any moment, with Jase, I wouldn't know what hit me. He could push off the wall and hit me before I knew it.

And you all wondered why I didn't like people. Well now you know, they can spring things like that on me, I hated surprises.

I looked at him with a panicked expression; I wondered what he saw in my green eyes, his face smoothed over slightly. I stayed that way until I assured myself it was safe.

I looked at him again he had given up with keeping a strait face now looking at me with an amused expression. I don't like this guy.

"Why?" I asked, dam it they weren't answering my questions and now they wanted me to answer there's. I don't think so some how.

I mean why did they want him in the first place? Sam couldn't be in to anything, I mean he hasn't even been in the country that to have, so what did they want? Had they been following him, was that why I saw him in Tesco, they did look at one another hostile like. I needed to get in contact with Sam, warn him, he could be in trouble these guys didn't look as if they just wanted a country walk.

He looked frustrated, I could see his jaw muscles moving, I think he was about to say something when Mike beat him to it.

"Jase just leave it man." Oh posh boy said man. "She can't tell us any more than what we can find out our self's."

Jase nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, we can find it out our self's, but It'll take time. The trails cold, scent barely recognisable, she could save us a lot of time. What would you have us do wait another six months for him to surface again?"

"It's not worth it." Mike insisted. "We can't afford to have questions asked; you know that as much as I do, it's too risky. Look at her, she's full of them now, we need to get out of here."

"Mike…" Jase started, I had had enough, and I was not going to be ignored in my own garden any longer.

"Okay, that is it, what the hell is going on?" I snapped, I was so annoyed that they had been talking over me.

Both men turned to me startled, Mike looked so angry that I had interrupted he looked like he was angry I was there at all (hello my garden much) Jase had the ghost of a smile on his face.

"My names Jase," he began, that was before I cut him off.

"Yeah I kind of guessed that." He carried on talking over me.

"We need your help; you're friend, the one you were with today." He stopped making sure he had my attention. "It's really important that we find him, we need you to tell us where he is, like I said It's very seriously important."

"Jase no" Mike snapped.

I was about to answer when… "Chase!" Harry yelled.

I looked at Jase quickly; he looked resigned, like he had given up something.

I turned around to face the house quickly, just looking over my shoulder, Harry wasn't there yet I could hear him on the stairs. When I looked back the man Mike was gone, Jase stood alone just outside the gate he looked like he did before self assured even, but his eyes they looked lost.

"I need to know." He said, his tone was different from before, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. "I can-"

He was cut off by Harry, he shouted me name closer this time, so I turned to make sure he wasn't there.

When I looked back he was gone.yfull moon'ogical type of people, but i


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

I sat back in my chair, my sides felt as if they were going to split, I was laughing so hard. It was a cold day out, but that didn't stop me and Kara from sitting in our usual seats, in our little half out door café. The sun was up and high, only covered by grey cloud; I wouldn't be surprised if it started to chuck it down I knew the good weather couldn't last.

"You have no idea how long it took me to talk her out of it." Kara giggled, "She just wouldn't listen, no matter what I said; it was the funniest thing in the world."

"I bet."

I hadn't told Kara about the other night, it had been three days since, and I hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. I was about ready to think it had been a dream; it didn't stop me from checking the window every evening before bed though, or sneaking MoJo into my room so that I wasn't alone. How sad was that, they didn't even do anything to me. But how silently they moved, it gave me the willies, no one could move that quiet or fast. The moment I had realised Jase had left I had run to the end of the garden to see where he had gotten to, but he was just gone, it was as if he had vanished.

It made me nervous that somebody could move so quietly.

"What about you? What's new in the life of Chase?"

I snorted, what's new? What's new, well, let me see? Um my mums left, I've felt the chill every day for the last week except the last three days where it's been abnormally still, I've had strange men in my garden… if you can think of more don't be afraid to mention them.

Have I mentioned that I haven't spoken to my mum yet? Well I haven't, and much to my dismay, I really miss her.

So in simple reply to Kara's question I snorted.

"No really what's up?" she insisted, flicking her wild blond hair over her shoulder and fixing a hot blue gaze at me, no one else could see through me like her. I loved this girl.

Kara was one of those so pretty I hate you girls, flawless skin a beautiful creamy coffee colour, stunning figure with long almost carved like legs, blue eyes blond hip length hair which was wildly crazy, oval face. You had to hate that she was so pretty. But she had the most stunning personality, I mean come on, would I be friends with her if she wasn't?

Right now she sat, one leg over the other bobbing to the old music in the store, her fingers drumming the table watching me, waiting.

"I'm me Kara; I'm still here, still going. It's alright really, just a little worried is all, and you know the questions of what you going to do now and all." I shrugged.

"You're a good lire you know that." She shook her head looking down. I grinned back at her.

"You want another?" I motioned to her empty cup; I didn't particularly want one, but anything to get me away from the bout of questioning I was sure about to get.

"Sure."

I stood up with our empty cups and manoeuvred my way back inside the store. To be honest I wanted it to start raining, I thought it was so pretty, so beautiful and powerful. Something man couldn't beat. Sure we have a shower, but what's that to a waterfall, I'm going off on one again.

"Can I get you anything love?" the man behind the counter asked. I frowned, he wasn't the one who served us earlier, I looked about for sue the waitress. She wasn't there either.

"Um, can I get a tea and a bottle of water please, don't open it." There was something off, and hey guess what? My chill was back.

As I dug through my bag for my purse I watched the man from the corner of my eye, he was huge, absolutely bloody enormous. His shoulders were broad and deep set, you could see the dip of his shoulder blades, he was beefy but not fat… just huge. And to be honest quite menacing, he had a salt and pepper hear stile and beard, it wasn't long a finger nail length. I would say he was what, forty something, possibly older.

He turned on me suddenly, his movements so fast I jumped half a mile(more like I stepped backwards), his face and eyes were hostile there was something off about them.

I put a five pound note on the counter and grabbed the drinks.

"Keep the change." A said already walking away not wanting to be next to him any longer than I had to, I could feel his eyes on my back, and it was creeping me out.

As always Kara took one look at my face and instantly knew something was up. She was about to ask when I shook my head no and sat down, I flicked my eyes to the store window, sure enough he was watching from the counter.

It seems as if this day wasn't going to stay as nice as I thought. I tried to snap myself out of it.

"So when dose study leave happen?" I asked and smiled; if that guy was as bigger creep as I thought he was I was no way going to let him see he had unnerved me.

Kara replied still looking dubious, "they're thinking about adding an extra week, so now it might be the seventeenth of June, gosh I hope they do."

"We should meet up during it, study together, gosh knows I need it."

"I thought you weren't sitting the exams because well you know."

"Yeah, I know, I still might not be. Harry has an appointment with the head teacher next Friday, he's try the 'if she gets home schooled she can sit the exam' card, Harry's Harry he's wonderful as ever." I smiled at Kara, she was so slow on the uptake sometimes I had already told her this today, and although I think she was paying more attention to the guy in fronts arse.

The guy in the shop was still looking out the window, not at me this time; he was looking across the street. I didn't follow his gaze I was determined not to follow his gaze. Freaky things like this did not happen to me, the other night was an abnormality, I was perfectly normal with a perfectly normal life.

Kara's phone began to ring.

She gave me an apologetic look as she stood up and walked a few paces.

"Hi mum…" was all I heard before I tuned out.

The sky was steadily turning darker, I think it may be about time for us to get going, I like the rain but I didn't want to get caught in it like the last time. Kara wasn't far from the shop, just out side of anybody's hearing range, leaning against the wall and as always smiling coyly at a boy who had his eye on her.

I looked across the road, scanning the sea, and then I stopped.

What the hell?

It was the boy, Tesco boy, Jase. He was leaning against the bar of the railing, looking down at his feet; it was him it really was. I knew it, he was leaning there in the same self assured was he did my garden wall; oh gosh it wasn't a sodding dream was it?

He looked up suddenly his eyes peering at a boy about the same age as us, he was walking a few paces away from Kara to the right of me, and he was the guy giving her the eye. I looked at the window and realised that Jase was what the man was staring at.

The boy looking at Kara began to walk away, across the road Jase kept pace with him, his hips swinging in near enough the same outfit he was in the other night. A dark atmosphere settled across me, my skin was jumping fanatically, I felt cold and hot all at once to the point I couldn't breathe. This had never happened before.

In slow motion I watched the boy who was an easy-going kind of handsome walk away with an animalistic prowl, Jase follow with a predators stalking grace, then behind Jase came the man from the café who was radiating hostility.

Without thinking I stood up and thrust my arms into my coat as fast as I could, my bag sat by my feet I shoved my bottle of unopened water in it, and walked after them. I got to Kara and mouthed 'I have to go' she nodded but looked confused.

Then I was off, following a complete stranger to do what? I had no idea.

As far as bad ideas go this has got to be the worst. I am an idiot.

We were walking deeper into Margate, away from the sea front; the men in front of me had picked up the pace a few times in the five minutes we had been walking. I don't think that any off them knew I was following.

The first man seemed blissfully unaware that he was being followed at all, randomly stopping here and there to say hello to somebody or to look in a shop window. Every time he stopped Jase would get closer by a few steps and come to a stop as well, the huge man from the café would just keep on going every time, making the space between himself and Jase just disappear. Me, well, I just kept going as well. I couldn't stalk a person to save my life so I wouldn't even try, the best I could do was walk like I had somewhere to be, that way they wouldn't think twice about fast footsteps slowing and starting.

I never really realised how much of a dump Margate was before, some of it was lovely, but where we were walking through at the moment was just horrible.

The streets were littered with empty packets of who knows what; wet patches every five steps, and doors and windows looking demolished. I can honestly say I have never been to this part of Margate before. And I don't intend to be coming back either.

A few more minutes showed me something that I didn't like at all, I think, and think is the main word here that Jase was being set up.

It looked to me like the first and last man were herding Jase to do what I cant tell you I don't know my self but that's what it looked like to me.

I speed up, making my little legs go as fast as they could, I was closing in fast on the huge guy but not fast enough.

The man and Jase turned a corner; the huge guy looked as if he were going to break out into a run, so I beat him to it. I clung to my bag tighter and pushed into a sprint.

The huge guy looked like he was rippling, it was as if his skin had turned to a type of jelly, my week has just been getting stranger and stranger. He reached the corner first.

NonononononoNO, my mined was churning out as fast as the pump of my legs, which was faster than I think I have ever run before.

My brown hair was whipping me in the face, I was so glade I had worn jeans again and not that skirt I had found at the bottom of my wardrobe, I would no way be running in that.

Oh crap, please don't turn that corner, I mentally pleaded with the huge guy.

I put on one more burst of speed.

The huge guy half turned, I think he finally realised he was being followed, and walked on passed the corner.

I stopped outside the corner, it turned out it was an ally for delivery trucks, as I looked at the huge guy slightly ahead and turned down with no other thoughts.

The lighting was bad in this place, I could see but not well, mostly I could make out shapes. I felt like I was covered with ice but at the same time my insides were burning. Not a nice sensation I tell you.

I heard a scuffle up ahead, crashes and hissed voices, Jase's one was clear the other more muffled.

I was getting close. If I looked hard I could vaguely make out the shape of the two men.

A few more steps and I could see clearly, I could see everything up this half of the ally; the sun was in the perfect place for it.

I could see the look of pain on the face of the man as he was held pined against the wall. It all seemed like it was slow motion, the glint of metal as Jase pulled out o knife and held it to the mans throat, the look of panic in the mans eyes as he franticly looked about the ally finally seeing me and silently pleading.

"Where are they _animal_?" Jase said sounding like a growl. His face close and menacing hovering above the others scared and now small one. The man was more like a boy, he couldn't be over the age of sixteen, yes I know I'm only seventeen but, still.

"W-where are who." The boy stuttered.

"Don't play with me animal, where is the pack?"

Pack, what the hell?

"You know they'll kill Me." he almost cried.

"You think I won't?" Jase asked his voice cold and dark, not at all like the voice he used the other night, I was scared. Why the hell did I follow them, haven't I got any common sense? My breathing was now coming in short gasps what do I do? Run? But I couldn't leave the boy. He was being threatened, Jase was going to kill him, oh my.

"Please, don't, I haven't done anything." The boy pleaded and started to cry. "Please, please I didn't want this, don't hurt me."

"Tell me where the pack is kido." Jase's voice was just as menacing but his face was softer some how.

"I can't."

Jase pulled his knife back.

I screamed.

"No!" oh dear god what was I doing. Apparently I was running towards Jase and the boy.

I used all the strength I had to push Jase, he stumbled slightly, and I used the time by for once not thinking. I grabbed the boys hand and pulled, he gathered the use of his limbs in a moment, and was running along side me his hand still in mine. He was shacking.

I looked at him. It only took a moment, one moment of not looking where I was going and I had run into a flying ball of fluff and hit the deck hard, seriously a ball of fluff.

The boy looked at me in confusion and then relief.

"Run." I screamed at him. He hesitated then nodded and ran for dear life.

I sat up just as the ball of fluff whacked me down again. It was snarling and snapping at me, but it was the ear splitting growl that made me take a second look, this thing wasn't a ball of fluff at all. It was a wolf, I think, it was huge.

I screamed an ear drum bursting scream for the second time in the last five minutes, by blood was ice in my veins, everything seemed to stop.

Then start. I began to thrash about on the floor, my arms and legs going crazy, what the hell was a wolf doing in Margate. If it even was a wolf, it looked more like a mutated wolf, somewhere between animal and disgusting. Well disgusting from the angle I was at anyway, and just to let you know, the angle I was at was food.

The thing must have been at least seven foot, its thick hairy body covering mine completely; I grabbed at tuffs of hair and pulled. The thing howled in pain, but didn't stop in its attempting to eat me; his head was easily more than twice the size of mine making his sharp snapping teeth all the more menacing.

I am so telling you this was nothing like at the cinema, this was real and so much scarier, and you could smell the vileness coming from this creature.

As fast as anything the thing on top of me had his huge sharp teeth around my shoulder, I hollered in pain, I could feel the tearing skin the burning of blood soaking my body and clothing.

Then it was gone, well not gone just off me, Jase had tackled it to the side. His knife which looked flimsy compared to the very real monster in his hand as they rolled about on the floor, what I assumed was fighting, my head was feeling heavy.

I crawled with one arm, the other feeling painful and useless, dragging myself to the wall. I ended up curled head touching my tucked up knees crying, the pain was so bad, I was shaking probably from blood loss.

I looked at the fight taking place before me, I couldn't not watch, oh gosh how could this be happening to me. I was having a good day, I was with Kara, and we were out for drinks. This just can't be real.

I was dreaming defiantly dreaming.

Jase thrust his knife into the creatures arm, it cried out, and brought its claw like talons down on him. The creatures claws dug into Jase's chest leaving four welts of dark red, Jase went flying backwards, crashing into the wall next to me. I heard the whoosh of air as it left his lungs.

He looked at me expressionlessly, at first; his eyes roamed my body settling on my shoulder. Then I got some expression from him, he looked absolutely furious, he shot his gaze to the creature and pushed off the wall.

He went flying at it with all the grace an animal would have; he seemed to be snarling himself, Jase landed on the creatures injured side. He grabbed the knife still stuck in it and twisted; I couldn't watch much longer, everything was going dark as it was.

My eyes slammed closed. I couldn't keep them open any longer.

All I could hear was growling and thumping, snapping and cry's of pain both human and whatever it was, then I was dimly aware of the sound of running footsteps fading away. Finally it wall went dark.


End file.
